dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dororo/@comment-39699458-20190605003149
So first considering this absolutely ridiculous debate I will not be responding to any comments simply because it seems that it's the same people arguing this absolutely absurd thing and trying to run it off as fact.If you think Dororo is Transgender then that is all you but do not try to shove your views and opinions down peoples throats and claim them as facts. First lets start with some facts. This anime was created by Osamu Tezuka who was born in 1928, the term transexual didn't even become a word let alone a whole movement until 1949 so I highly doubt that Tezuka felt so strongly about an idea (again it was nothing more than a word then) that he decided to incorporate it into his 12 year old character Dororo.Fact Dororo is based in the Sengoku Jidai period (also know as the warring period in Japan) meaning that there were a lot of rapes and murders going on in this time (just because you don't see it in the anime doesn't mean that it doesn't contribute to the story because that is the facts of that time) so it would be incredibly smart for parents that are the leaders of an all Male thief gang to raise their only child as a boy with the way things were back then, being a female was especially hard not only did you have the possibility of being raped but also being in forced marriages. To the people that say this is a weak argument, it is a lot more believable than your "Because the 12 old claims to be a boy (in a time where transgender wasn't even a real thing) means SHES transgender. Second interesting fact the game version of Dororo called Blood will tell continues where Osamu Tezuka could not mainly because he had to cut the anime/manga version short due to lack of popularity this was mainly because at that time colored cartoons had just become a thing whereas Dororo was still in black and white so it did not capture the broader audience. With that being said the game version continues the ending when Hyakkimaru comes back after 5 years of hunting the rest of the demons and noted after seeing Dororo again that she had become a beautiful young women it was even hinted that they could have had romantic feelings towards each other, now you could argue and say that the game does not follow the same story as the manga/anime but I could also say that the game was still produced by Tezuka corporation meaning they greenlit that ending.Meaning that is more of a fact than then people believing that she is transgender. In short the thought of people saying that she's transgender rather than the fact that she was raised as a boy and has yet to have any type of female influence to choose otherwise really shows how 2019 is shaping up to be.The best part is in the 2019 version of this show Dororo is actually a lot more feminine than she is in the 1969 version. With the way that they handling this version I believe that the producers don't share your same sentiment either, a good example of this is she blushes on occasions when Hyakkimaru gets close to her she does not want men to see her body as proven on multiple occasions however she did not get embarrassed or worked up when the nun found out she was a female or the fact that the nun changed her and seen her naked she was actually worried instead of Hyakkimaru finding out what she was which is why she asked him "Did the nun say anything to you" meaning she is fully aware she is a female and just feels safety in pretending to be a boy. Another reason why your transgender stance is kind of funny is because the transgender didn't actually even become a community until 1985 let alone the thought of a child being experienced enough to be trans themselves so I feel it is safe to say that Osamu Tezuka had never intended for Dororo to be transgender simply because it was never even a thought then, now a child completely choosing their gender themselves didn't even become a thing until mid 2018. The fact is when Osamu Tezuka made this anime Dororo was not transgender just a girl that dressed up as a boy (like Mulan who was a real person by the way) and until the current producers claims otherwise then that will always be the story. Because the only thing that is a fact when it comes to anime or manga regardless of what fans want is what the creator intends.